violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
More Hoes Than You Do (Lil Moni Diss Track)
More Hoes Than You Do (Lil Moni Diss Track) is a diss track aimed a Lil Moni and made by Lil Tay. Lyrics 1 Let me tell you something, Little Hoe You think you hard in the streets, you only play GTA Living in the hills, you stuck in New York Shit I got more 100s than your stupid brain can count Chorus I got bored in Atlanta so I moved to LA You be stuck in the past, we be moving on Your sexuality isn't something to brag about I took your girl, and now she is my slave 2 I be shooting up yo block, you be complaining I be in the warm sun, you be Minnesota I be younger than you, and yet I get more pussy And your stupid ass, ain't gonna do shit Tryna diss me, burn down yo block Took yo producer, now he hate you I may be 9, but I got a gun and driver's license I also went to Harvard, and I never been the same You think you tough, let the choppa drink yo blood You wanna be Tupac, you can lay right next to him You suck Keem's dick, and I can prove you more a sub And if you try to sneak diss, your gonna regret it Chorus I got bored in Atlanta so I moved to LA You be stuck in the past, we be moving on Your sexuality isn't something to brag about I took your girl, and now she is my slave 3 What you saying Little Hoe, you mad your game sucks You forced Toby to do that shit, what did you expect I never force nobody to do anything for me I did this all by myself, you are a fucking ass Tryna diss me, your girl gonna get killed Make it Columbine, and get gun control outta here Get yo salty ass outta of this country Go back to Japan and get raped by tentacles I ain't from Compton, but I'm still a Nigga With Attitude I ain't from Florida, but I go BOONK on every store And I got AKs, you got Nerfies And I got marijuana, you got Spinach Chorus I got bored in Atlanta so I moved to LA You be stuck in the past, we be moving on Your sexuality isn't something to brag about I took your girl, and now she is my slave I got bored in Atlanta so I moved to LA You be stuck in the past, we be moving on Your sexuality isn't something to brag about I took your girl, and now she is my slave Triva * This follows the beat to Kodak Black's "Transportin". *This song was controversial because Lil Tay was being racist saying Lil Moni needs to go back to Japan and get raped by tentacles *Lil Moni responded on Twitter saying this: You wanna act racist and claim you gangbang? The only killing you do is on Roblox! P.S: Diss coming soon Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Lil Moni